Lachy Wiggle
"Lachy" is the purple Wiggle. He replaced Jeff and is younger than him but, like Jeff, loves to sleep. Like Greg, he is the lead singer in most of the songs. Some of the notable songs he sings lead on are Rock-A-Bye Your Bear, Mumbles the Monster, Unto Us This Holy Night, Big Red Boat, Little Sir Echo, Joannie Works With One Hammer, Here Come the Reindeer, Let's Go! We're Driving In The Big Red Car, Feeling Chirpy, Hot Potato, Do the Skeleton Skat, Swim like a Fish, Wobbly Camel, The Shimmie Shake, It's Okay to Cry and We're Dancing With Wags The Dog. He plays the keyboards, just like Jeff, which makes him the only Wiggle to not have changed instruments with the new generation. He also plays the Tambourine, guitar, and accordion on occasion. He likes inventing, but most of his inventions backfire and don't go well. Trivia *He has an off-screen relationship with Emma. *He is barefooted in Simon's Cold Water Blues from Taking Off! and Henry Likes Water from Rock & Roll Preschool.and The Little Boat from Wiggle Town *He got married on April 9th 2016 *He is four year older than Emma. Gallery LachyWiggle.jpg|Lachy in picture Lachyintraining.jpg|Lachy in training LachyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Lachy on "Carols in the Domain" LachyandEmma.jpg|Lachy and His Fiance Emma SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy LachyinEngland.jpg|Lachy in England PeanutButter-Prologue.jpg|Lachy in "Taking Off!" LachySingingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy singing "Peanut Butter" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard LachyandAnthony.png|Lachy and Anthony LachyWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy wearing glasses LachyandDorothy.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy LachyandHenry.jpg|Lachy and Henry LachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Lachy in Grand Brighton Hotel LachyandGreg.jpg|Lachy and Greg LachyatOxfordCastle.jpg|Lachy at Oxford Castle LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword LachyandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Lachy and James Arthur Chen LachyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Lachy in Hot Potato Studios LachyinWigglyShowtime.png|Lachy in "Wiggly Songtime" LachyandWags.jpg|Lachy and Wags File:Lachyin2013.jpg|Lachy in 2013 LachyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Lachy at Wiggles World LachyPlayingKorgKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Korg keyboard LachyinDreamworldConcert.jpg|Lachy in Dreamworld concert LachyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Lachy at Hyde Park, Sydney LachyonSunrise.jpg|Lachy on "Sunrise" LachyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Lachy at Westfield Parramatta Lachytaree.jpg|Lachy in Taree LachyandVolkswagenCar.jpg|Lachy washing a car in Tamworth LachyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Lachy in "Taking Off!" concert Lachysplit.jpg|Lachy doing a split on tour Lachyandfan.jpg|Lachy and a fan Lachyaustraliaday2013.jpg|Lachy performing at Hyde Park for Australia Day 2013 LachyattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Lachy at the Sydney Royal Easter Show LachyonTwitter.jpg|Lachy on Twitter LachyinCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Lachy in "Corous Feeds Kids" message Lachyat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Lachy at 104.3 Myfm Studio File:LachyonCitiField.jpg|Lachy on Citi Field File:LachyinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Lachy in "Meet The Musicians" File:LachyatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Lachy at Sirius XM studio LachyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Lachy in "Furry Tales" opening sequence LachyinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy in "Furry Tales" LachyandMichaelRobertKing.jpg|Lachy and Michael Robert King File:LachyandZamel.jpg|Lachy and Zamel the Camel LachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy in "Pumpkin Face" LachyPlayingPiano.jpg|Lachy playing piano LachyinTVSeries7.jpg|Lachy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series LachyPlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Lachy playing glockenspiel LachyinALotofCamelot!.jpg|Lachy in "A Lot of Camelot!" LachyinSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|Lachy in "Simon Goes Quackers" DoctorEntertainment10.jpg|Lachy in "Dr. Entertainment" LachyandDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Lachy and Doctor Entertainment HairDisaster-Wigglehouse4.jpg|Lachy in "Hair Disaster" LachyonTheMorningShow.jpg|Lachy on "The Morning Show" LachyonBTWinnipeg.jpg|Lachy on BT Winnipeg LachyonBTVancouver.jpg|Lachy on "BT Vancouver" LachyandLachyDoll.jpg|Lachy and his new Lachy doll LachyPlushDoll.jpg|Lachy plush doll LachyatToysRUs.jpg|Lachy at Toys R Us LachyatDreamworld.jpg|Lachy at Dreamworld MainPageLachy.jpg|Lachy in his main page picture LachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy in "Go Santa Go!" LachyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Lachy in Santa's workshop LachyattheNorthPole.jpg|Lachy at the North Pole CartoonLachy.jpg|Cartoon of Lachy CartoonLachy(Sideways).jpg|Another Cartoon of Lachy CartoonLachyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Lachy in pajamas CartoonLachyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Lachy blowing bubbles LachyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Lachy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" LachyandJohnField.jpg|Lachy and John Field Lachy,JamesArthurChen,AndrewTierneyandPhilBurton.jpg|Lachy, James, Andrew and Phil Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Lachy in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" (2013) LachyinApplesandBananas.png|Lachy in "Apples and Bananas" LachyasMrRat.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Rat LachyDrivingaBus.jpg|Lachy driving the bus LachyinaSpiderHat.jpg|Lachy in spider hat LachyatTarongaZoo.jpg|Lachy at Taronga Zoo LachyinAustraliaDay2014Concert.png|Lachy in Australia Day 2014 concert LachyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Lachy in "Apples and Bananas Tour" LachyinPurpleArmchair2014.jpg|Lachy in the Purple Armchair Lachyin2014.jpg|Lachy in 2014 LachyonEaster.jpg|Lachy on Easter LachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy in "Wigglehouse" LachyasanAcrobat.jpg|Lachy as an acrobat LachyonTheBreeze.jpg|Lachy on "The Breeze" LachyinTVSeries8.jpg|Lachy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 File:LachyPlayingattheBrisbanePreschoolPlayground.jpg|Lachy playing at the Brisbane Preschool playground File:LachyathisBrisbanePreschool.jpg|Lachy at his preschool in Brisbane File:LachyattheBrisbanePreschoolPlayground.jpg|Lachy at the Brisbane preschool playground File:LachyandtheBrisbanePreschoolStudents.jpg|Lachy and the Brisbane preschool students LachyinTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Lachy in "Treehouse Big Day Out" LachyonMovember.jpg|Lachy on Movember LachyinTheWigglesBigShow!.png|Lachy in "The Wiggles Big Show!" Lachyin2015.jpg|Lachy in 2015 LachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy in "Rock & Roll Preschool" LachyandGoomy.jpg|Lachy and Goomy LachyattheLunaParkAwards.jpg|Lachy at the Luna Park awards LachyinRockandRollPreschoolTour!.jpg|Lachy in "Rock & Roll Preschool Tour!" LachyinUpcomingWigglesDVD.jpg|Lachy in an upcoming Wiggles DVD RobloxScreenShot12102015_183500204.png|Lachy in Roblox LachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" LachyinTreehouseBigDayOut2!Epilogue.png|Lachy in Treehouse Big Day Out 2! Epilogue LachyinTreehouseBigDayOut2!.png|Lachy in Treehouse Big Day Out 2! LachyinTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Lachy in The Wiggles Big Show and CinderEmma! TheWonderofWiggleTown2.png|Lachy in "Wiggle Town" PrinceCurlyLocksandWiggleTownDVD.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggle Town DVD IMG_1094.png|Lachy logo LachyonPurpleDay.jpg|Lachy on Purple Day Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 Category:Wiggle Members Category:Purple Characters Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Lovers Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Singing Characters Category:Duetertagonists Category:Male Characters Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Tall Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Christian Category:Pianists Category:Series 8 Category:People Galleries Category:Guitarists Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Barefooted Characters